Johnson Wisconsin
by chman21
Summary: True finds out Jimmy is a world famous rock star and after he keeps blowing her off he considers telling the world his secret.


_**Johnson**____**Wisconsin**_

**Chapter 1**

True was watching Music TV in her office one day. They were talking about her favorite rock star, Johnson Wisconsin, who had long blonde hair with a short mohawk, wore black sunglasses, a black leather sleeves jacket, black lather pants, black leather pants, a silver man chain, and spoke with a Tennessee accent. The reporter spoke "Next up we're going to be talking about the greatest rock star who's ever lived, Johnson Wisconsin, who's most famous for his hit songs Super Guy, Nobody's Flawless, and who could forget, Best of Both Lives, for the past five years Johnson Wisconsin has been the number one rock star on this planet, keep on rockin' Johnson Wisconsin, keep on rockin!"

Lulu then walked into the office. "Hey True, what are you watching?" "Something about Johnson Wisconsin." "The guy is so awesome!" Ryan said "He's like my favorite singer ever!"

"I know, so I bought us all tickets" True said as she pulled four white tickets out of her pocket. "All right!" True then gave Lulu and Ryan her tickets.

"Hey, why did you buy four tickets, we only need three" Lulu paused for a moment "Let me guess, you invited Jimmy didn't you?" "Come on Lulu, he is my boyfriend." "It's just that ever since you two started dating you've been spending a lot of time together."

"I know, but I like spending time with him, when you and Mikey J you were inseparable." "Yeah, I understand." "And Ryan, if you and Kelsey were dating you'd be spending all of your time together."

"Yes, but we are going to date, someday." "Yeah, in your dreams." Suddenly, Jimmy came into True's office on his mail cart.

"Hey True." "Hey Jimmy." True then walked over to him and hugged him.

"Guess what." "What?" "I bought tickets for a Johnson Wisconsin concert tomorrow night, would you like to go with me?"

"Sorry True, I can't." "Why not?" "I'm really busy, you know."

"Do you not like Johnson or something?" "No, I love Johnson, he's the best." "Then why can't you go with me?"

"I just can't." Jimmy then hopped back on his mail cart and went back to the mail room. "I don't get it, why doesn't he want to go with me?"

"Maybe he's secretly cheating on you." "I wasn't worried about that, until now!"

**Chapter 2**

True came into work the next day wondering why Jimmy wouldn't go with her to the concert. She thought for a long while and decided to speak with Mr. Madigan about it; after all, he was his uncle. She walked into his office and spoke "Mr. Madigan, are you busy?"

"Not at all, what is it?" "I need to ask you a question." "About what?"

"About Jimmy." "What about Jimmy?" "Well, I asked him to a go to a Johnson Wisconsin concert with me, but then he got all weird about it."

"I see." "Do you know reason why he wouldn't want to go, I mean, I just feel like there's more to this." "Listen True, everybody has secrets, and Jimmy would not like me telling other people his secrets, so I'm not going to say."

"So you know the reason then?" "No I don't, forget I said anything." "But Mr. Madigan-"

"I don't want to discuss this, now I need you to go prepare for the photo shoot this afternoon, good day." Mr. Madigan then pushed True out of the room. True went back to her office still wondering what Jimmy was up to.

"Did you find out anything?" Lulu asked. "No, he wouldn't tell me a thing, what if Jimmy real is cheating on me?" "Come on True, he would never do that."

"How do you know that, guys cheat on girls everyday, he didn't want to go to the concert and acted all weird about it, I think he is." "Well if he is cheating on you then he doesn't deserve you, but don't worry everything will be fine." "Thanks Lulu."

"You're welcome." Oscar then walked into the room. "True, shouldn't you be setting up for the photo shoot in the conference room?"

"Right, see you later." True then walked out of her office and into the conference room where she was waiting for her model. Eventually the model came up and it was none other than Johnson Wisconsin.

"Hey" he said in his Tennessee accent. "Oh my gosh, you're, you're-" "I know who I am; you must be True Jackson, great to meet you."

"Thanks, I'm such a huge fan; I listen to you all the time." "That's great to hear, I'm here to be your male model for your photo shoot." "Oh, great."

"Is there a problem, you sound sad." "It's nothing." "Just tell me, it's ok."

"Well, I have a boyfriend, named Jimmy, and I asked him to go to one of your concerts, but he said no." "Maybe he was busy." "Well yeah, but he acted all weird about it, I feel like he's keeping something from me."

"You don't know that." "I know, but I'm worried, I think he's cheating on me, he's the greatest boyfriend I've ever had and I don't want to lose him." "Don't worry True, he's not cheating on you, he never would."

"How do you know that?" "Because" Johnson then took of his black sunglasses and his long blonde wing and revealed himself to really be Jimmy "I'm Johnson Wisconsin, me, Jimmy." "True stood there with an astonished look on her face.

**Chapter 3**

Jimmy waved his hand in front of True's face. "Hello, True, are you in there?" "Sorry."

"That's cool." "I'm just, I'm just-" "Surprised?" "

"Yeah, I mean, why would you do this?" "Well, when I was twelve I wanted to be a singer, I know I'm not a really good drummer, but this music producer thought I was a great singer."

"Really?" "

"Yeah, and he wanted to sign me for a record deal and as much as I wanted to be famous, I also wanted a normal life, so I created this secret, so I could still be famous and still be myself all at the same time." "I get it now, and you haven't told anybody." "Only my family, but that's it."

"What about Fire and Ice?" "Well, I was in that band way before I was Johnson and I didn't want to abandon my friends, so I just stayed in the band." "That's so sweet of you, you're the best."

True then kissed Jimmy on the lips. "One more thing, just to be clear, you can't be flirty around Johnson." "Why not?"

"Because, I don't want people thinking that I stole somebody's girlfriend, you're dating Jimmy, not Johnson." "Right, I get it, but can I tell Lulu and Ryan?" "Sure, but nobody else."

"Of course, I understand." True then went back to her office and told Lulu and Ryan the truth. "Jimmy's Johnson Wisconsin!"

"Keep it down, we don't want everybody knowing Jimmy's secret." "Right, I get it." Ryan spoke "This is awesome, now we can go anywhere with him."

Lulu spoke "But we'll al need disguises, let's see, I'll be his secretary, I can wear a purple wig and dress as a Japanese cartoon character." "And I'll wear a hoody and pretend to be a rapper." "And True, you're already a fashion designer, so you don't need a disguise, you can just say you're his costume designer."

"Guys, I don't think we should be going to any Johnson stuff." "Why not?" "Because it's Jimmy's thing, you know."

"I guess you're right." Jimmy then came in on his mail cart dressed as Jimmy and not Johnson. "Hey."

"Hey Jimmy, or should I say Johnson." "Keep it down." "Sorry."

"Hey Jimmy." "Yeah." "How about we all go backstage tonight at your concert?"

"I don't think he wants you there." "No, that's cool True, of course you guys can come." "Great I'll go wig shopping."

"You don't have to be in disguise, I'll just tell people that you're my friends, I'm sure nobody will ever find out." "Excellent." "Say Jimmy, how about we go to Happy Berry Yum Yum?"

"I'm sorry True, I can't, Johnson has to go to a recording session." "Oh, that's cool, I understand." "Great."

Jimmy then walked out of the room. "True." "What?"

"He just blew you off." "Lulu come on, he just had to go to a Johnson thing, everything will be fine."

Ryan spoke "Yeah, then he'll be going to photo shoots, interviews, concerts, face it True, you'll never be able to spend any time with him."

"Ryan's right, I wouldn't like it if Mikey J just blew me off like that." "Come on guys, we're going to go to the movies later on, everything will be fine." "Well all right."

"But don't say we didn't warn." After Jimmy came back from the recording session he met True in her office. "Hey True."

"Hey Jimmy, I missed you." "I missed you too." The two then leaned over and kissed.

"Come on, we have to hurry if we're going to catch that movie." Jimmy's phone then beeped as he took it out of his pocket. "Sorry True, I can't, Johnson has to go to an interview."

"Maybe I can come with you." "But then people would think we were dating." "I guess you're right."

"I'm really sorry about this." Jimmy then kissed her and left. "True."

"What?" "He just did it again." "Come on, it's not that bad." "Face it True, as long as he's two people you don't have a chance."

**Chapter 4**

Jimmy met True in her office yet again. "Hey True." "Hey Jimmy."

"Is something wrong?" True then sat Jimmy down on the coach. "Jimmy, we have a problem."

"What is it?" "It's this Johnson thing, you know, you're too busy with concerts and CD signings and True and Johnson can't be seen together, it's just all a hassle, I'm sorry Jimmy, I think we need to break up."

True was about to leave her office until Jimmy stopped her. "True, wait, I know I've been busy and everything, but I really care about you." "I know you do, but I don't see how we can make this work."

"Well there is one way." "What is it?" "I think it would be easier to just tell the world who I was."

"Are you serious?" "I am." "You'd give up being Johnson for me?"

"I care more about you than I do Johnson Wisconsin." "You're so sweet." True then gave Jimmy another kiss.

"But when are you going to do it?" "Well, the concert tonight is going to be on live TV, so I think it would be the best time." "Are you nervous?"

"A little, but I'm more afraid of losing you." "You're the sweetest." "Thank you, now, I need to go prepare for the concert, is that all right with you?"

"Sure, go ahead." "Thanks True." Jimmy then walked out of the office feeling nervous about revealing his secret to the world.

**Chapter 5**

Johnson was at the concert singing while True, Lulu, Ryan, and Mr. Madigan were standing behind stage. He had performed is last song for the night and was speaking though a microphone. "Thank you, thank you all, you've all been an amazing audience, but, I need to tell you something."

He then turned over to True and started speaking "I once knew a boy who always wanted to be a rock star, but he also wanted a normal life, so he pretend to be a different person and that was good for a few years, but now he's older and things are more complicated for him, and that boy, was me." Jimmy then took off his wig and sunglasses as everybody in the crowd gasped. "This is who I am, Jimmy Madigan."

Everybody in the crowed had an astonished look on their face. "I know you're all surprised and everything, but I just felt like it was time to give up Johnson, forever, well, that's my show, good night everybody!" Jimmy then walked off stage and joined True.

"How did that feel?" "I was nervous, but at least I have you." Jimmy and True then hugged tightly.

Jimmy was glad he finally told the world the truth, he was going to miss Johnson, but he would have missed True even more.


End file.
